percy jackson and the choices
by barclayteo
Summary: its a week after the titan war and their choices decided their fate.


The choice's and results of the prophecy of seven.

It was 3 hours since the final battle against gaea, we were in a life or death struggle against the giants.

We have defeated several of the giants, and suddenly the bane of aphrodite, and the bane of hermes, decided to turn against the giants,  
>The bane of aphrodite decided to use her powers to take away the passion of the fight against the bane of ares, and the bane of apollo, while the bane of hermes injured the bane of artemis, and hephestus.<p>

In the final battle the bane of aphrodite died at the hands of the bane of demeter, and in a last ditch effort the bane of aphrodite sacrificed herself to destroy herself along with the bane of ares, hera, and athena.

With the help of leo valdez, hazel, and frank, and the olympian dyinosis( sorry if i spelled that wrong) they heros were tired after the battle and passed out.

The bane of hermes pov.

I seen the life of my nemises hermes favorite son luke pass before his eyes and I relized that I once also had a favorite child die before their time.

As I seen hermes last moments go in his eyes, I remembered my own chid and I stabbed the bane of apollo to the death with the assistance of hera, and jason grace.

Percy jacksons pov.

I was in the final battle against the bane of zues Porphyrion . Annabeth put on her hat of invisibility from her mother and striked weak points of Porphyrion's armor, and piper used her charmspeak, to make Porphyrion drop his weapons

As Porphyrion dropped his weapon I used all my power to make an indestructeble arrow out of my water and flung it towards artemis, as I threw the arrow my father poseiden, shook the earth to make Porphyrion. lose his balance and artemis shot the magic arrow that used all my strength

to finally destroy Porphyrion. But in the last few moments the bane of zeus dodged, and in the last second the bane of hermes grabbed porphyrion, and willed my final attack straight into the heart of porpyrion destryoing them both.

Poseidens pov.

I was not expecting any of our enemies to help us but after all the batlles were done both aphrodite, and piper, and all the remaning aphrodite/ venus campers that could use charmspeak.

Used their charmspeak to put gaea to sleep for good.

Still posiedens pov, at mount olympus.

While the finale seven of olympus survived we lost many campers of both camps and a few minor gods.

The propchecy of seven walked threw the doors of the throne room both greek and roman, and bowed to the goods, Lord Zues spook up first.

Zeus pov.

Well my young heros you have worked hard to save us and you will be rewarded greately. Thalia my daugter step forward.

Thalia pov.

Yes father what is your wish. Well my daughter I have talked with artemis and we decided you shall be made a minor goddess under her command to work with her forever as her leutinent of thunder, do you accept my daugther.

I looked at lady artemis and she had a hugh smile on her face, I knew then and their that I would say yes. I accept father,

Zeus pov.

Ok my daugter as such since you will be made a god you will be able to fal in love with anyone, but you will be able to forever work under your lady artemis.

Do you accept my daughter.

Thalia pov

I do my father.

Zues pov.

Jason grace stand forward... as my son of my roman counterpart stepped forward I changed forms.

Yes lord jupiter what is your wish. My son I forever command you to teach roman solders and greek solders of the way roman soldier you shall be made the minor god of stragety, and tactics, and sparks,

Do you accept my son if you do You will be a god and you will have access to both camps. I accept father. as he looked at piper.

Dionysus pov.

Ok boring children I have been told you might have helped us win the war so since I am the camp director and leader of camp half blood I have been told by lord zues that I will be relived of my duties if a certian hero accepts.

So peter jameson if you accept god hood, you will be made an olypian, and have a woman of your choice to be you immortal wife and 7 half bloods to be your own personal minor gods to serve under you and If you may not know what you will be the god of but your immortal place of reign.

Will be camp half blood do you accept.

Percy jackson pov.

Lord zues, and lord dionysus I will accept as long as I dont have a time limit on when I can choose my minor gods to serve under me.

Zues pov.

Yws percy jackson we accept if you have one other minor wish if we can do it we swear on the river styx we will do it.

Percy pov.

Ok I will be a God if you can make 5 dead demigods of my choice my servants and immorta.

Hades pov

I can agree to to that persues jackson since you have earned my respect.

percy jackson pov.

Ok then I accept.

Olympian council pov.

Ok lady hestia as percy will be made an olympian to make the council even you will also be made an olympian.

percy pov.

As we awoken up after being knocked up me and lady hestia woke up to be 16 feet tall. Immediatly my father poseiden hugged me and snapped his fingers and made a throne appear next to his.

It was in the shape of a clam and covered in jewels. My father game my permission to take any symbole of his to be mine and I chose blackjack. Uncle hades said he would let ms. olearly be my symbol of power and she would be immortal. and he would give me a quater of his powers.

As I sat on my throne I suddeny changed next to my throne both blackjack and mrs oleary apeared at each of my sides and I could even hear ms olears thoughts.

Percy pov.

As I petter both mrs Oleary, and blackjack, I seen riptide appear in sword form in a holster on my throne 2 feet longer than normal and I had 2 other weapers I never seeen before on the back of my throne.

1 week later.

It was the day of the funerals of all the campers and minor gods that died. We were on camp half blood and all the gods were there, none of the campers knew i was a god.

We watched a quater of the halfbloods shrouds be let ablaze,

Poseiden pov.

I was getting ready for bed when my father appeared in the cabin I immediatly bowed at his feet. Percy you were made an olypian you no longer need to bow to me.

Percy pov.

Father no matter what I am I will show you respect,

Poseiden pov.

Rise my son I said, As my son stood up I sat down on his bed. Well percy you may choose your seven demigod friends to work under you buy they will not know they will work for you, and after tonight they will think you will dissapear.

As such they will think their parent took a sudden intrest in them and they will train under their parents so tell me now who you choose.

Percy's pov.

I took 5 minutes to think I choose annabeth, connor, and travis stolle, , leo valdez, clarrise la rue, and i know thier are not demigods but i want my mother and stepfather to be my minor gods.

Posiedons pov.

I heard a thunder strike in the sky and I knew. Ok well percy give us 1 day to decide. and as I gave him a hug I dissapeared in a mist of salt water.

New story I know bad grammer but I will try to fix it. Idk if im gonna make it a percabeth story,( probably not) so IN your reviews I want to know you want it to be a percy/ athena story, a percy/hestia story, or a perlia, or finally a pertamis story.


End file.
